Black Tinkerbell
by sayorii Yunam
Summary: "Te amo, quiero estar contigo" de nuevo las palabras se quedan en mi garganta. ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? Debería esforzarme más en decírtelo; aunque he hecho todo para poder demostrártelo, no pareces darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti. [SongFic] UA [TamaoxHaoxJeanne]


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, son de HiroyukiTakei. Este fanfiction está creado sin fines lucrativos

**BLACK TINKERBELL  
**Por: SayoriYunam

* * *

_No puedo dejarte, todos los días mi amor por ti crece. Tal vez sea pequeña para ti al igual que mi amor, pero en este momento, vivo por y para ti. Soy tu pequeña campanita y tú mi Peter pan._

_Después de su llegada yo me convertí en la segunda ¿Qué harás conmigo? ¡Por favor, ámame!_

_Aprendí que con esfuerzo el amor puede protegerse, pero el amor no se puede forzar. Y entre celos, odio y dolor; yo me transforme en tu pequeña negra campanita._

* * *

"_**Te amo, quiero estar contigo"**_ de nuevo las palabras se quedan en mi garganta. ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? Debería esforzarme más en decírtelo; aunque he hecho todo para poder demostrártelo, no pareces darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

Trato de estar contigo siempre, de apoyarte, de animarte, de que me notes a tu lado como algo más que una amiga, pero todos mis esfuerzos son en vano. Siempre me ves como tu pequeña amiga, tu hermanita, tu _campanita_. Sé que probablemente pienses que soy muy pequeña ahora para ti, te entiendo, soy 7 años menor que tú. Pero… realmente ¿en el amor importa la edad? No lo creo, porque si lo fuera así, yo no sentiría lo que siento por ti en estos momentos.

Como de costumbre estamos los dos en la sala platicando y riendo, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, me lo dices con una sonrisa, yo me sonrojo y asiento. Porque es la verdad, siempre estoy y estaré a tu lado; no puedo dejarte ir, sé que pertenezco a tu lado. Siento como tus brazos envuelven mi pequeño cuerpo, te abrazo de regreso mientras descanso mi cabeza en tu hombro y escucho que me dices _**"¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi campanita?" **_mi corazón empieza a latir ferozmente ¿me has dicho eso? ¿No estoy soñando, verdad?

El timbre de la puerta suena, me sueltas **"ya llego" **te levantas y me dejas sola; mi corazón duele, me levanto lentamente y camino hacia la entrada yo también, mi corazón duele mucho más al ver cómo la besas sosteniéndola de la cintura. No sabía que ella estaría aquí viendo el maratón con nosotros, me molesta demasiado que ella este aquí, no la quiero, debería irse. _**"ya vámonos" **_dice en cuanto se separa de tus labios, _**"deja agarro las llaves"**_ escucho tu respuesta ¿no se suponía que veríamos películas toda la tarde? Tomas las llaves y salen por la puerta, de nuevo… me has dejado sola en casa, ni siquiera te despediste de mí. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras lloro, duele demasiado ¿Por qué no me miras? Deseo fervientemente que me mires. ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy a tu lado! ¿Por qué no volteas donde yo estoy?

Me levanto del suelo cuando me calmo, debería estar acostumbrada, no es la primera vez que me dejas así, antes de que ella llegara, siempre cumplías lo que me prometías; ahora… sólo me dejas, yo me convertí en tu segunda. Antes de que ella llegara, nunca me habías tratado así. La odio tanto.

Es tarde cuando regresas a casa, tocas la puerta de mi habitación aunque la puerta está abierta. Dejo el libro que estoy leyendo a un lado y te sonrío. ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer enojada contigo? Siempre que te veo, no puedo evitar olvidar lo que me hiciste y sonreír. Me sonríes de vuelta y entras, para después sentarte en mi cama a un lado mío; como me gustaría poder abrazarte y acurrucarme a tu lado.

Sé que estás extremadamente feliz, lo supe en el instante en el que te vi en la puerta. Empiezas a contarme todo, cómo te fue, adónde fueron, lo que hicieron… es doloroso escucharlo todo y ver lo feliz que estás. ¿Qué tiene ella que no pueda darte yo? ¿Es su amor mayor al que te muestro yo cuando estamos juntos?

Empiezo a soñar despierta, imagino que todo lo que hiciste hoy… lo hiciste conmigo, no con ella; _**"me ha dicho que si"**_ me dices emocionado, despierto en ese momento _**"¿eh?"**_ murmuro confundida y pestañeo varias veces, _**"¿en qué estás pensando, pequeña? ¿No me has escuchado? Hoy le propuse matrimonio… y ella aceptó"**_ me dices extasiado de felicidad y me abrazas, estoy perpleja ¿he escuchado bien?

Ni siquiera sentí cuando dejaste de abrazarme, apenas escucho cómo te despides de mí deseándome buenas noches y diciendo que es tarde y que debería dormir, no salgo de mi estupefacción hasta que escucho cómo cierras la puerta; en ese momento la realidad me golpea, muy fuerte esta vez, vas a casarte con ella, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo y mi corazón ya escurecido, se vuelve más negro… me duele, me duele demasiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es a mí a la que quieres? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, yo te amo ¿Por qué tú a mí no? ¡Por favor, ámame!

Despierto la mañana siguiente, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero no importa; veo el reloj, es temprano todavía… no quiero levantarme de la cama, no me siento bien, todavía duele… no tengo la fuerza para levantarme, me siento tan triste en estos momentos. Me tapo hasta la cabeza y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, no quiero saber nada por hoy.

Son las 9:30 cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos y aunque quiera quedarme todo el día en cama, me levanto lentamente, tomo un poco de ropa y me dirijo al baño, lleno la tina con agua tibia y me quedo ahí buen rato, tal vez eso haga que me sienta mejor.

No ha funcionado, ni siquiera eso me levanta el ánimo. Salgo de mi habitación y bajo al primer piso, sólo para darme cuenta que estoy sola en casa. Me dirijo a la cocina y veo una pequeña nota, es tuya… me dices que no te espere para cenar, que estarás con Jeanne todo el día. ¿Cómo puedes seguir rompiéndome el corazón?

Han pasado días, semanas y meses desde que me dijiste que ibas a casar con ella; y yo sigo decayendo, todos a excepción de ti se han dado cuenta del cambio, ya no sonrío más y mi tez es cada vez más pálida, el corrector no logra disimular bien las ojeras y he perdido peso. Estás tan ocupado con ella y tu boda que ni siquiera lo percibes.

No supe en qué momento llegó el día de tu boda, los días se me hicieron eternos y sin embargo, creo que llegó demasiado rápido. Me encuentro con ella, ayudándole a ponerse el vestido, no recuerdo en qué momento accedí a ser su dama de honor _**"¡ay, eso duele! Tamao, estás apretado demasiado el vestido"**_, sonrío en mis adentros y susurro un _**"lo lamento"**_ pero realmente no es así, cómo me gustaría que se fuera, que desapareciera, que le hubiera pasado algo y que en este momento estuviera muerta o, en vez de eso, que jamás hubiera aparecido.

En estos momentos camino hacia el altar, y lo veo ahí, parado en su esmoquin, se ve realmente guapo en él, voltea a verme y me sonríe por un segundo, le esbozo una sonrisa fingida pero no importa, en ese momento empieza a sonar la canción de entrada de la novia y antes de ver mi sonrisa vacía, tus ojos cambian de posición y se posan en ella, sonríes a tus anchas y tu rostro se ilumina. He llegado a mi posición y veo cómo extiendes tu brazo para que ella tome de tu mano, le dices un te amo moviendo los labios, y yo me lleno de odio.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, escucho cómo el padre menciona la famosa frase _**"si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"**_abro la boca para decir "yo me opongo" pero veo cómo la miras, cómo ella es todo para ti y no puedo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente paro todo? ¿Por qué a pesar de que me está consumiendo por dentro, que muero en cada segundo, no puedo decirlo? Cierro la boca. _**"Bien, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia" **_se dan un pequeño beso, entre aplausos de gente que está parada, sonriendo y exclamando "felicidades" y "vivan los novios". Los veo voltearse y empezar a caminar a la salida de la iglesia, tomados de la mano; como si esto fuera una película, como si fuera perfecto; y yo… en ese momento los aborrezco, los odio a ambos, pero más me odio a mí misma por dejar que te casaras, por jamás decir nada, por jamás decirte nada.

Camino yo también a la salida, lentamente, tomando mi tiempo. Llego por fin y te veo viniendo en mi dirección riendo, me abrazas y me dices _**"gracias por todo, Tamao"**_ me das un beso en la frente y te despides de mí no sin antes decirme _**"te quiero, mi campanita" **_

Te quiero… te quiero, mi campanita sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente, lo veo alejarse cada vez más y más de mí; me siento a morir y después de meses de no poder derramar lágrimas, éstas caen por mis mejillas. Y rodeada de gente… yo caigo al suelo, entre lágrimas, sollozos y gritos de ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Y así es como termino otro pequeño fic, como se dieron cuenta es un OneShot; al igual que es un songfic de la canción "blacktinkerbell" del grupo Chocolat.

En lo personal, me gusta la canción y dije –sería bueno para hacer un fic- en la idea original era un TamaoxYohxAnna, pero al hacer la historia el segundo personaje femenino, no se me hizo nada parecido a Anna, por lo que pensé en cambiarlo. Y al compartir la idea con otra persona me dijo que cambiara a Anna por Jeanne y a Yoh por Hao; por lo que me gustó la idea y fue lo que hice.

Espero les haya gustado, fue entretenido hacer este fic, saludos a todos y me gustaría leer sus reviews, con los comentarios de lo que les pareció esta pequeña historia.

Besos y abrazos para todos, mis mejores deseos.

Sayori Yunam


End file.
